


Nightmare

by DrakeVampire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: Ed is feeling guilty.





	

“You’re nothing without me! I am Oswald Cobblepot, I am the Penguin! Who are you?”

“What?” Ed looked at his fiancé like he didn’t know him “What are you talking about?!”

He knew that Oswald had been under so much stress the last few days and he’d been trying to cheer him up so hard but apparently it wasn’t enough.

“You know about what I’m talking” Oswald forced a smile “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” he walked throw the kitchen, his voice almost broken “I’m not stupid you know”

“I don’t think you’re stupid and I have no idea…” Ed stopped talking, Oswald had grabbed a knife “Oswald please calm down” Ed stepped back a few paces “this isn’t what you want to do”

“Oh really?” the Penguin smiled awkwardly advancing towards him, Ed tripped on his own shoelaces falling over a chair while his fiancé kept talking about a woman Ed had been wooing.

“Oswald please…I can explain”

“I don’t want to hear anything from you, Edward!” he said, pressing the knife against his neck.

“Please…I love you, I’ll do anything…”

“I don’t! I don’t love you, you’re nothing and you betrayed me!”, big tears falling down Penguin’s face, his voice loaded with anger.

He stabbed him twice, his hands shaking.

“Enough!” Ed seized his wrist, pulling a gun from under his jacket and fired.

It wasn’t until Oswald’s body hit the floor that he realized what he’d done, a gasp came off his lips.

“Ozzie…Ozzie please” he was almost crying, kneeling beside the body, his eyes fixed in the wound in the forehead.

“I’m sorry…please forgive me” his fingers caressed his boyfriend’s hair before laying his hand over his eyes.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ed wake up! It was just a nightmare” Oswald sounded worried “You were yelling, are you okay?”

Ed opened his eyes, he’d been crying in his sleep.

  _Just a nightmare_.

“Oswald we need to talk”


End file.
